Refrão da Alma
by Designer J
Summary: Shinji reflete sobre seus sentimentos por Rei e, ao som de Tamashii no RUFURAN, ele tenta fazer seus sentimentos chegarem à garota.


**Refrão da Alma**

**Por Designer J**

**Série: **Shin Seiki Evangelion (GAINAX)

**Classificação: **Songfic, Romance, Angst (Livre)

**Escrito Em: **27 de julho de 2002

_"Volte para mim, perseguindo memórias,  
Para o conteúdo do cavalheirismo e sonhos  
Mais uma vez eu fiquei encantado com as estrelas de tal modo que pode nascer---  
O meu refrão da alma"_

Olhos vermelhos, cabelos azuis, expressão indiferente, pele albina...

O olhar impenetrável, o qual carregava mais segredos que qualquer outro, o pequeno coração que não falava, o qual se tornara inalcançável, que parecia ter se tornado apenas um músculo. A alma que jamais seria alcançada por um ser humano... talvez apenas por um Anjo, um Deus, um Mito...

Rei Ayanami.

O nome da garota ecoava ainda nos ouvidos de Shinji. Perto dela, o coração do garoto tornava-se um redemoinho... medo, amor, apreensão, conforto... quando conheceu-a, acreditava que ela o desprezasse. Porém, mesmo com esta sensação não deixava de querer descobrir o que havia no interior daquele olhar escarlate.

_"Ocultado pelas sombras pálidas, minha pele nua,  
Perdido no tempo, com calafrios em silencio  
Como questionando a direção da minha vida,  
A ponta dos meus dedos me perseguem"_

Depois de um longo tempo, temendo o que descobriria ao confrontar a alma de Rei, ele viu algo muito fora de suas expectativas... O sorriso dela quando ele tirou-a do Eva, depois que juntos venceram um Anjo, brotou sem que nem mesmo ela percebesse, era um sorriso que mostrava um sentimento novo... talvez Rei não fosse uma garota sem sentimentos... e sim uma garota que não os conhecia...

Shinji pensava sobre isto. Como um coração sem vida poderia gerar um sorriso tão puro e lindo, que fez o que era curiosidade e interesse tornar-se "amor"? De fato percebera, dissera "amor", ele amava Rei.

Não sabia que sentimento formara-se na face de Ayanami naquele momento, sabia apenas que, se aquele sentimento surgiu e aflorou... outros também poderiam, e ele, queria fazer isto, fazer sentimentos novos nascerem!

_"Para você, que abraçou o destino,  
A temporada floresce como uma flor de pouca vida  
O cheiro de esperança deixado para trás pelo seu coração  
Caindo longe de sua figura brilhante"_

Central da NERV, uma semana depois da derrota do Anjo destruído por Shinji e Rei. Novos testes de sincronização foram marcados por Drª Akagi, e somente horas depois foram encerrados. Criando toda a coragem que poderia reunir (e até mesmo a que não poderia), Shinji seguiu Rei até o vestiário dos pilotos, e ao chegar lá, tocou o ombro de Rei, insinuando que queria dizer algo.

- Sim, Ikari?- a forma fria com a qual ela respondeu ao seu chamado, refez com que ele repensasse se deveria prosseguir com seu plano, contudo, se ele já havia tomado a decisão, não poderia voltar atrás, seria agora, ou talvez não houvesse uma próxima. A vida de piloto do Eva, não era das mais seguras, mesmo com todos os cuidados, e precauções tomadas pela equipe da NERV, teria que aproveitar aquele momento.

- Er... Eu... – não sabia por que, mas agora sua coragem se reduzira a nada, não emitiu qualquer outro som, engoliu em seco, e engasgou-se.

- Bem, se não era nada. Com licença. – o frio da voz de Rei, envolveu o peito de Shinji, e o fez calar-se estarrecido, enquanto a garota, entrara em um Box e se despia, para colocar o uniforme escolar e assim retornar a casa dela.

Fracassara em sua primeira tentativa.

_"Volte para mim – antes que isso nasça  
Pela terra que você passou  
Volte para estes braços para nos encontrarmos novamente  
O milagre está acordando - muitas vezes!  
O refrão da minha alma"_

Se continuasse a temer tanto Ayanami, jamais poderia dizer a ela o que sentia.

Aliás, pensava agora, o que o assustava tanto em Rei... era como uma outra garota qualquer, mesmo que possuísse um genótipo bastante exótico... era absolutamente comum... não poderia ser a aparência que o intimidava... a voz calma e sem emoção não seria nada após ter visto tão belo sorriso nos mesmos lábios, há dias atrás... talvez fossem os olhos, sim, de fato intimidavam, mas... se conseguisse olhar profundamente para aqueles olhos, poderia ver não o medo, e sim aquilo que almejava...

_"Como rezar quando eu fecho meus olhos.  
O mundo desapareceu nas profundezas da escuridão,  
Mesmo assim, o meu coração ainda bate,  
Fazendo de tudo para encontrar algo eterno"_

"Se um dia obtivera um sorriso, hoje obteria um beijo", pensando assim, acordou encorajado, desta vez não iria deter-se por seu medo infantil. Amava-a. E queria ser amado também. Ou pelo menos queria exteriorizar algum sentimento. Só o fizera apenas uma vez com Misato, quando ele estivera preste a sair de Tokyo3. Ao terminar das aulas, Shinji parou Rei.

- Ayanami, posso acompanhar você?

- Se assim desejar. – consentiu esta friamente. Não costumava se preocupar com nada, e nem prestar atenção aos gestos dos outros, era como se vivesse em um mundo à parte.

Chegando ao apartamento de Rei. Este parou a porta, esperava que esta o convidasse a entrar, não achava educado entrar na residência dos outros sem permissão. Lembrara-se do que aconteceu da última vez que visitou Rei, os dois acabaram no chão, com Rei despida e ele por cima muito constrangido, a memória ainda era-lhe desagradável, mesmo lembrando-se das formas desnudas de Rei.

Percebendo que esta não iria convidá-lo, a não ser que por ordem de Gendou Ikari, ele entrou, e esperou que percebesse o gesto dele.

- Deseja algo Ikari? Além de me acompanhar? – perguntou esta reparando que Shinji ainda estava presente.

- Ayanami... eu...

- Você?

- É difícil dizer... lembra-se do dia que derrotamos o último Anjo, e você sorriu pra mim?

- Lembro. Você pareceu não gostar, não sei como consegui, mas ocorreu. – disse fria, ignorando o olhar de esperança de Shinji.

- Na realidade, foi estranho... e eu gostei muito.

- Gostou? – indagou com estranhamento.

- Gostei – e aproximando-se da garota, pôs a mão no rosto de Rei, acariciando a face dela. – e adoraria ver outro – sorriu para ela, e esta se mostrou impassível.

- Por que? O que havia de especial?

- Você! – exclamou olhando apaixonadamente.

- Eu? Como eu poderia ser especial? – perguntou sem qualquer emoção visível na fala. Talvez seus sentimentos, após aflorarem voltassem a se trancar, ou murchassem como flores de vida curta... e este parecera ser o caso do sentimento que gerara o sorriso.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou para Ayanami, e beijou-a. Tocou os lábios da garota em um breve momento que durou tanto quanto os milênios intermináveis e tanto quanto o mover do ponteiro de segundos de um relógio. Afastou-se dela e viu o olhar vermelho-sangue e imutável.

- O que você fez? – perguntou Rei, como se nada tivesse significado o beijo dos dois.

- Quis dizer o quanto você significa para mim! – retrucou Shinji, ainda com um pouco da coragem que obtivera.

- O quanto eu significo? – Rei sussurrou como se o que Shinji dissera pudesse ser expresso em números, ou algo parecido.

- Muito. Muito mesmo... é a minha primeira paixão, meu primeiro amor.

O olhar apaixonado do garoto contrastava com o olhar duro e frio dela.

- Não consigo entender o que é paixão, ou o amor que as pessoas tanto falam. Por que isso importa tanto? O que é isso que todos vocês tanto almejam?

- Você não almeja isso?

- Não. Só me importa destruir os Anjos... é o que me resta... – uma lágrima excepcional rolou de um dos olhos de Rei, talvez Shinji não despertara o amor de Rei, mas sim seu medo, ou solidão...

- Não!! Eu estou aqui!! Se você me permitir, eu... posso... te ensinar sobre o amor Ayanami, eu... – Shinji caiu em prantos, mesmo tentando segurar a forte dor, chorou, e tomou Rei nos braços, como se não acreditasse que não a teria...

- Você me ensinaria? – uma timidez e hesitação surgiu na voz de Rei como nunca fora visto.

- Claro!! Tudo que eu pudesse... eu... ensinaria!! – um animo surgiu as faces de Shinji.

- Eu quero aprender o que é isso...

- Prometo te ensinar...

E assim tomou Rei nos braços, e beijou-a. Ao contrário da outra vez quando esta manteve-se como uma estatua, ela permitiu que Shinji toca-se em sua boca, e timidamente suas línguas se tocaram, e assim, algo mais íntimo surgiu... Abraçaram-se e enfim... Rei parece disposta a aprender e Shinji a ensinar...

_"Volte para mim – perseguindo memórias  
Para o conteúdo da gentileza e dos sonhos  
Você deve voltar para quem nos amamos  
Meu coração e corpo ira repetir isso –  
O refrão da minha alma"_

Se de fato juntos aprenderiam algo, ou não... só o destino poderia dizer... se enfim aqueles olhos escarlates descobririam os sentimentos que todos temos o direito de conhecer...

_"Volte para mim, antes que nasça  
Para a terra que você passou  
Volte para estes braços para nos encontrarmos  
O milagre está acordando - muitas vezes!  
O refrão da minha alma"_


End file.
